


i love you more than baguettes

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal, F/M, ass eating, ass eating sandwich, baguette kink, baguette tattoo, bellarke anal, bellarke tattoo, bellboi, klorke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: bellamy gets a tattoo for clarke





	i love you more than baguettes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nadiaselite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/gifts), [interesting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interesting/gifts).



bellamy and clarke were just chilling in bed post anal and bellamy was like omg miss clarke i should get an ass tattoo and miss klorke was like oh my god bellboi wtf and bellamy was like no i wanna get a tattoo of the thing i love most but i don’t want it to ruin my perfect beach bod and clarke thought that she was the thing he loved most so she was like oh ya sure i get it do it and then the next day bellboi was like klorke look at my ass and klorke was like omg expecting a mona lisa style portrait of her but instead she was faced with a baguette running down the crack of his ass and clarke was like omg tf and bellamy was like it’s because i know how much we love anal and ass eating and baguettes are obvs my fav food so you can eat my ass and a baguette at the same time and clarke was like oh my god bellamy what the fuck and then bellamy was like wait you don’t like it ? :(( and klorke was like no ofc not i just wish you told me bc i’m not sure if we have the proper filling but then she check the fridge and they had lettuce and tomatoes and then she cut it up and placed it precariously between bellamy’s ass cheeks and eat his ass like a sub

**Author's Note:**

> oops


End file.
